Truths & a Guest
by Goldenbutterfly
Summary: What is it, friends or more than just friends? You two sure act more than 'just friends' ." Loki's sister comes to Midgard after finally escaping from Odin and starts seeing how Mayura and Loki are acting. "Now I know why you stayed, brother." LokiXMayura
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, it's my first time doing a Loki fan fiction so don't blame me if it sucks. It may be a little OC, whatever that means.**

**Please forget about the last part of the last episode, when Yamino got the door and there was that servant that had those red eyes. Make believe that never happened.**

**Let's get on with the show! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Truths and a guest: Chap.1, Catching up**

The young lady was running through the many passages of a huge building. She really wasn't lost but a certain Kami tried to not let her escape. Making illusions, Odin tried to catch the young lady. Breathing heavily, the young lady leaned on a wall for a moment to catch her breath. She closed her green eyes as she leaned forward, her hands grabbing hold of her knees.

"I can't use my powers yet but I can feel them coming. I must be getting closer to my brother's world..." she said, now standing up straight and looking forward. She started to run again until swirls of darkness were coming up to her. She stopped hesitantly, knowing what was next.

The next thing she knew, she was falling off of the Gods world.

"ODIN!!!!!" she said while falling.

In the Human World, Enjaku Detective Agency

Loki was reading a book in his study. Yamino was washing dishes in the kitchen. Eechan and Fenrir were sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Loki looked up from his book at the clock that said 3:10pm. Apparently, they all had been waiting for Mayura to start their afternoon, asking for any fushigi mysteries and starting a whole new charade. Though, this time the pink haired girl was a little late, seeing that she almost runs to the agency after school.

"Hn, I wonder where Mayura could be at this time?" Loki said, going back to his reading.

"Probably having a meeting at school or something" he said lastly. Then he heard a door knock downstairs.

"That must be her" he said, still reading. He heard Yamino getting the door and saying hello to Mayura and someone else. After that, Loki heard a short while of silence, and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Loki was ready to see Mayura when the door opened. Instead of seeing Mayura alone or at least with Yamino, he saw a little girl with green eyes and long rich brown hair. As soon as he saw the spiting image of him, Loki stayed motionless.

Mayura came in view soon enough, "Hi Loki-kun!" she said. The little girl let Mayura pass in front of her, a small smile on her face as she looked at Loki. It looked like she was about to have a wider smile when she saw his expression but her face stayed with a small smile.

"Loki-kun, I found this little girl around the corner when I was going to you're agency and told me that she was looking for her brother" Mayura said, solving half of this little mystery. Loki just blinked but soon got his composer straighten out.

"Gomen, please sit down," he said then continued, looking at the girl. Mayura and the little girl sat down across from each other. "What is your name?" Loki asked.

"Midori Hata, it's nice to meet you" the girl said, smiling at Loki. Loki smiled back, kindly. "Seeing that her brother was lost so suspiciously and you being the closest one as a detective I was thinking that maybe you could help her..." Mayura said. Loki looked at Mayura and _humm_ed.

"Mayura, this isn't in my field of work. It's best if you would have gotten her to the police so that they can find her brother." Loki said. Midori looked at him with a mad expression, as if she knew that he didn't want her to stay.

"Oh pretty please Loki-kun, it may be a fushigi mystery" Mayura pleaded. Midori's expression changed as soon as she saw the whole scene. Now both Loki and Midori shared a sweat drop as they saw Mayura lace her fingers together and leaned forward to Loki, begging.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it" Loki said, not wanting Mayura to beg any further. Mayura showed determination and stars in her eyes as soon as he said that. "Thank you so much Loki!" she said. Loki walked forward to Midori who had turned to see him. He sat next to her and asked questions.

"How did you lose your brother?"

"I remember him going into town for medicine for our guardian who was very sick and was about to die because of her illness. Our guardian had fallen into a coma when then he went to find medicine. When he came back he told me he had to go back to pay the rest and maybe even get money for us." She explained. Mayura into her dramatic suspense feeling, it sort of looked like she was about to cry. Midori continued.

"Well, when he stopped sending money I grew worried and not just for him but for our guardian as well. She grew ill again and needed more medicine; since the last time she was ill. With my brother nowhere to be found I went by myself to look for medicine in the same town he went. Once I got the medicine I went looking for him but it was no use. Not even where he worked I could find him." she ended, looking down, remembering her brother's face.

Loki looked serious even throughout her story. Mayura, sad about the story she just heard. "Can I ask you one more question?" Loki suddenly asked. Midori nodded.

"Is he your older brother? For him to be working he had to be older than you..." He asked. Midori looked at him as she said her reply. "Yes, he was much older, enough to work. He took care of me mostly with the money when our guardian fell sick. He comes and goes to town just to take care of me."

"What a tragic story. Don't worry, Loki-kun can find him, right?" She asked, looking at the little Matantei. Midori looked at him as well then received a small smile as Loki nodded. Midori's eyes glittered a little as she saw the smile, "Thank you, Loki". Mayura looked all around the room with a puzzled face.

"Loki-kun, where's Fenrir?"

"He may be sleeping in the living room, why?"

"I wanted to show Midori how cute he is"

"Alright" and with that, Mayura left to get Fenrir. Loki looked at the door when he heard Midori giggled. Loki turned to look at her but he didn't show any confusion what so ever, he was smiling at her.

"You were always so convincing" Loki said.

"And you, I thought all the girls went after you as a boyfriend or a lover instead of a friend; or at least Freya did" Midori laughed, Loki just smirked at the 'comment'. He soon got serious and silence fell upon them as she did the same.

"Grid, what happened?" Loki asked, Midori looked down for a moment and then looked at him. _**(Grid is her actual name in Asgard, the world of the Gods)**_

"You think that im another trap of Odin's, do you?" She asked, believing that he was still the same guy as how she had last seen him. Loki's eyes softened as he said his reply.

"No, I don't and if I did you know me...well at least you knew me"

"What does that have to mean? Don't you remember about Levantine's half?"

"You have it with you? But I thought that-"

"Odin didn't take all of my powers, just like you." And they were in silence again.

"Well, now you have put me in a big mess" Loki said. Midori looked at him surprisingly.

"Oh that, well what did you want me to do about it, tell the truth?" and Loki shaked his head, mumbling a "never mind" then Mayura came in along with Fenrir in her arms; half asleep.

Eechan was right behind them until it went on top of Loki's head. Midori saw the little pink spirit and smiled at Loki. Then saw Fenrir in Mayura's arms. She petted him on the head he opened his eyes to see her.

"Is that you Grid?" and as a responds, Midori smiled at him, her eyes closing, and she put a finger where her lips were, telling him to be quiet. All Mayura heard from him was loud barking and when Midori showed him to be quite she was a little amazed; Fenrir stoped barking!_** (Anime fall)**_

"How are you Fenrir?" Midori asked the black dog, still petting him on the head.

"Im alright, im glad your back Grid!" Fenrir barked. Loki saw the whole scene quietly, happy that everything feels good around him, at least for this moment in time. Midori looked up at Mayura and asked "you say it was almost a whole year, right?" Loki looked at the two, guessing what they were talking about.

Mayura nodded, "yep, almost a whole year since I met Loki-kun. I've been his assistant ever since he solved my case." She said proudly. Loki looked at them oddly, _have they been talking more than just about the case?_ Loki thought as Eechan went floating towards Midori. Eechan landed on Midori's lap and purred, making her smile at the cute little spirit.

Midori still had her hand up on Fenrir's head when she made another act as she said "Too bad Loki isn't much older or there would be love between you two, I bet. Who knows, maybe he would be good looking when he's older, seeing that the girls can't resist his cuteness." Fenrir had smirked, chuckling at what Midori had said, _I wonder what daddy would say about this?_

Loki twitched as he looked at Midori. _What is she thinking?! Is she crazy?!_ He thought, then, regained his composure a little. A faint blush came around his checks as Mayura looked at him. She had thought about what Midori had said and smiled at the two. "So you're into those kinds of romances? I like that idea, two partners suddenly realizing they fell in love with each other." Mayura continued, "but Loki-kun will still be my friend. Besides, is not like he will grow in time to like me like that. I would be old by the time he grows up."

Loki looked at Mayura with an acknowledged expression. _Mayura..._

Midori's eyes had softened, her smile was small. She then closed her eyes; her head tilting forward, down then looked at Mayura. "That is enough love."

"I never really said that it had to be a romantic type of love. It could have also been a friendly kind" Midori said as she looked at Loki. "Right?" She said last. Loki's eyes were wide at first but then smiled warmly as he said, "right." Someone had knocked on the door at this time as Yamino asked to come in and to help him open the door. Mayura left Fenrir on Midori's lap as she opened the door while saying 'coming'.

Yamino had a tray with cookies, tea, and napkins. He set it on top of the table, Loki and the others thanking him. Yamino looked at his right where Midori was sitting and hesitated as she smiled at him, he made an excuse of going back to the kitchen. Behind the door, he broke down. On his face, his glasses where white as river of tears came out, whispering yet almost out loud, "Thank goodness Grid came back!"

All they heard in the room was Yamino crying. _Cry baby, _Fenrir thought as he heard his younger brother cry all the way downstairs, too. Midori, hearing the same thing, just sweat drop as she nervously smiled. _Oh Yamino, he really did try to control his emotions. He's glad to see me now that im almost out of danger..._

Then, she thought once more, _Odin...where could he have put the others? I was the only one who got out even though with little success._ Midori thought as her smiling face changed into a serious one. Looking down at the floor while her hands where on Fenrir's head. Fenrir noticed first then Loki.

At that time, Mayura had sat down and was drinking tea and eating some cookies.

"Grid?" Fenrir asked as Midori looked down. She gave him a simple small smile, assuring him that she was alright. Loki looked at her questioningly, "Is everything alright?" Midori looked at him and said "Everything is alright, please don't worry about me". Loki didn't know what was on her mind but he was sure to hear it later when Mayura was gone.

Evening

"Alright then, see ya later Loki-kun!" Mayura said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Mayura" Loki said in return.

"Bye, bye Mayura-chan!" Midori said cheerfully as she waved her hand back and fourth; holding Fenrir in her left arm. Yamino closed the door and turned to Loki and Midori. Loki and Fenrir soon followed and now looked at Midori.

She had a serious expression as she began to say, "We got more problems..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was pretty short...and maybe even pointless...oh well. For the people who read this fully, please Review. It really doesn't matter if it's flames or sweets. At least I would know you had the time and interest to read it. As I had said in the beginning, this is my first Fanfic. Story-in-progress so it's not a big surprise if it's not so popular.**

**Though, I hope you also enjoyed it...Yeah, I know, kinda boring. Maybe, just to put you folks on the edge, I'll let you know a little about the next chapter. **

**Summary: Chap. 2, News, news, and more news!**

**Midori tells Loki of when she was captured and a bunch of other goddess with her. She also tells him of how to change back into his regular, normal form and get all his powers back! Another thing, Odin would now want to mess up Loki even more now that Midori is there in Midgard. So much to say! One more thing, in the next chapter it'll be telling you of how Asgard really is for the some people who didn't research or know about it. **

**Well, Read and Review, Bye! **


	2. Chap 2, SweetBitter Thoughts

**Arigato to all who reviewed for my first chapter! I had never much received so many after making a new story. Thank very much!**

**Now, as I said for the last one down at the bottom of the 1****st**** chapter: "Midori tells Loki of when she was captured and a bunch of other goddess with her. She also tells him of how to change back into his regular, normal form and get all his powers back. Odin would now want to mess up Loki even more now that Midori is there in Midgard." **

**I may not put this: "It'll be telling you of how Asgard really is for the some people who didn't research or know about it."**

**I want this chapter to talk about what happened at Asgard and a little something between Mayura and Loki.**

**Let's begin!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 2, Sweet/Bitter Thoughts**

It was late at night in Midgard. Almost everyone was asleep, almost. Loki and Midori were still in Loki's office, talk about what happened when Midori was captured. Midori thought that a candle would be much better to use than the whole room's light. So they wouldn't get anyone awake or suspicious.

"Then, I woke up in a chamber. I remember seeing all other goddesses in other chambers since there were bared openings." Midori said. Loki looked down at the floor for a second, figuring out what Odin is up to now.

"Who were these goddesses?" Loki asked looking at Midori across from him. Midori gave him an unsure expression but answered him.

"The only ones I was able to see were Siv, Eir, Skadi, and Gerd." Midori answered. Loki was officially baffled and his puzzled face was proof enough. Nonetheless, he was still thinking of the connection. _Why had Odin imprisoned those goddesses, and especially my sister? Is it because of me? No. He held captive all other goddesses that aren't even friends with me. Why...Odin?_

Midori was also thinking of a reason but mostly a solution for her brother, her, and the other goddesses. She looked at her brother first but her eyes wandered off to the clock in the room. It read 10: 36. As if on cue, she began yawning and interrupted Loki's thoughts in doing so.

"Oh! Im sorry for interrupting your thoughts, I guess im feeling a little tired." Midori said as her expression turned to sleepiness.

"Already? Im pretty amazed that you could sleep so much. After Mayura left and you were trying to explain to me and Yamino, you collapsed. You only woke up at around 8:30." Loki said, surprised by her tiredness. Midori smiled calmly as she said "I had a lot more exercise than you before Odin put me in a child's body." Loki had a smaller smile than her and looked at the floor. _It's good to see you smile again. It's always assuring to me..._ As he thought, Midori had begun walking to the door until she stoped.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" Loki turned to look at her. "Where's my room?"

"Sorry, I forgot about that. I'll take you there" and with that, he stood up, took the candle and walked her to her room. They had walked silently through the hall way. Midori was looking around but Loki was still thinking. _Odin probably held her captive because she's my sister. _He looked at her, _now she's in the same position as me. She's in a form of a child just like me...I can't do anything unless I have the knowledge so I can then take action. Collecting evil isn't enough and especially for Grid._

Loki stopped his thoughts when he noticed that Midori was looking at him. "Please, it's late. If you continue, you won't have a good nights' sleep. Please Loki, do this for me", Midori pleaded, her eyes searched for his rightful feelings. Loki sighed and looked at her, "Fine, I'll give up" he said with a smile to assure her. She felt at ease, what he was feeling was what she wanted to see and hear. They had already been by her room; it was the room right of (next to) Loki's.

"Well, good night Loki. See you in the morning" Midori said as Loki nodded and started to walk away when Midori stopped him. "You know, you should go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow" before he could ask why she said that, Midori closed the door. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. _She may be tired which is a first, but she is still the same annoying Grid! I wonder what short mess she put me in this time._ He thought as he went to his room and prepared himself to sleep.

In the morning

Fresh pancakes had woken Midori up. She quickly got out of her bed and ran down to where the smell had led her. She soon found herself in the kitchen where Yamino was putting the dishes of pancakes on the table. He noticed her at the entrance and stood firm.

"Good morning, Grid-sama!" he said, nervousness and happiness mixed into it. Midori finally had her brain working properly as she also greeted him. "Good morning Yamino" she said sweetly. He turned to the stove where he had a couple of pancakes left and put them on a plate. Yamino then turned to her and placed the plate on the table.

"Please Grid-sama, help yourself to some pancakes." Yamino asked her, politely as always. She sat down and took one of the plates. Yamino put out the syrup and jam; along with utensils. She started putting both Syrup and the jam on to the stack of pancakes. She didn't ever eat pancakes so she doesn't know what she's doing. As soon as she put a piece in her mouth, she froze. Yamino had washed his hands when he noticed this. "Uh, Grid-sama, are you alright?" Yamino asked. After that, she got the utensil out of her mouth.

"Yamino, your cooking is the best! I never knew it would be this good!" Midori complimented him, eat more of the pancakes. Flattered, Yamino smiled at her exclamation. "Arigato, Grid-sama. Im glad you like the food".

"Don't hold yourself back Yamino. You should appreciate comments about your cooking more often." Loki said with a pleasant smile on his face as he came in the kitchen. Both Midori and Loki were wearing their pajamas still. Loki's was all yellow while Midori got a white version of his. Midori turned half way in her chair to greet him as well.

"Good Morning Loki". Loki turned to her as he replied, "Good Morning to you too, Grid. How was your night's sleep?" Yamino had looked at the two.

"Best sleep I ever had since I was back in my own house." Midori said. Loki sat next to her and Yamino passed one of the plates. "Good Morning Loki-sama"

"Good Morning Yamino" Loki said then saw one more plate on the table.

"Yamino, why did you make so many pancakes?" Loki asked as he was passed the Syrup.

"Well, you see..." Yamino then looked towards Midori which nodded him to go on. "Grid-sama wasn't sleeping all the time yesterday after she fell unconscious. Later on she told me that she invited someone to come with you to the case she made up." Loki looked at Midori who laughed nervously.

"Who did you invite?" Loki asked. Midori looked unsure as she said, "Mayura..."

"Why did you invite Mayura?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Calm down, calm down. It was so that she would believe in how I got here." Midori said with confidence. _Besides, I want to see more of this partner relationship between you two. _She really did want to see if her brother likes the girl as a friend or loves her. Loki was defeated, seeing how she was thinking this way only meant that he wouldn't change anyone's mind.

"Wait a second, how are you going to prove that this case would be real for her?" Loki asked, hoping that he got her in this question.

"Im glad you asked; as I had said yesterday brother, Odin didn't take all of my powers away" Midori said. Now this was interesting. _What powers could have been left behind for her to use in this? She has multiples of choices to do this job in Asgard but what about now?_, Loki thought as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Mayura-sama." Yamino said as he went to the door to open it. Loki looked at the door then back at Midori.

"Well, whatever you can do about this I hope it's convincing enough for Mayura" Loki said then turned to where he could hear Mayura's voice. _Don't worry; I'll make sure it'll be convincing enough for the both of you..._ Midori thought as she had a certain look in her eyes.

Around noon

Loki was right in the front along with Midori. Mayura, Yamino, and Fenrir were right behind. It had looked like he was the one who was leading but it was Midori, acting like the innocent lost girl that she looked. She was given new clothes all thanks to Mayura since she thought Midori was kind of dirty with her old clothes. They were Mayura's clothes from when she was little and Midori had appreciated it and loved how it looked on her. Loki, on the other hand, thought tat she was taking too much advantage of the situation; in short, being rude.

He was the only one who disagreed when it came to 'if she looked pretty with the dress?'

He was scolded by Mayura...which was pretty funny to Midori since she never saw this reality before.

Suddenly, Midori heard a sound and looked up for a long period of time. Loki saw her do this but kept quite. _Must be my imagination..._ Midori thought as she was soon pulled by Loki.

"Hey!" Midori said. Loki soon pointed to the bike and the man that was driving it. If he hadn't pulled her in time she would've got knocked out. Her eyebrows frowned as she looked back at Loki.

"Sorry." Midori said. Then Yamino and Mayura got in between.

"Are you alright?" Yamino and Mayura asked in unison.

"Yes, im alright, thanks to Loki." Midori assured them with a courteous smile.

"Your welcome" Loki said. "Now, are close, Midori?"

"Yes, it's this way, they say it's supposed be around here where an old mad works in a flower shop. I hope he knows where my brother is." Midori said pointing left to where the corner of the street is. They were around numerous markets around them. The markets almost had swallowed up 5 blocks which was some what a huge amount. They had been walking around a really long time.

First, it was at the fishing market where the owner had send them to another market which that one did the same thing and this repeated about 13 times before actually going to the right information. Now they were going to there last resort, hoping they end the first part of this case before getting too hungry.

"That's good to know." Mayura said then looked at Fenrir in her arms, "After this, we'll get to eat" and she received a bark out of him and a wag of his tail. _"Finally! I can't wait until lunch!"_ Fenrir had said, almost drooling. Then they were soon thinking the same thing, Yakisoba, Ramen, Sushi was even selectable!

Unfortunately, they got off track and went straight instead of left at the corner. Yamino, without looking behind him, thinking that Mayura was just standing there with Fenrir; thinking about food began to talk. "Mayura-sama, if you think of food now, you'll only get more hungry...Mayura-sama?"

He looked and found no one. He turned to Loki, "Loki- sama"

"Yes, Yamino?" Loki and Midori stopped and looked at Yamino. "Im afraid we lost Mayura-sama and Fenrir..."

"They couldn't have gone far" Midori said.

"Right. We should look for them." Loki said. He was about to look for the two when Midori stopped him. "I think they headed straight..." Midori said. He looked back at her and saw that she had Laevateinn's partner, Pare with her. Unlike Laevateinn which is a moon shaped staff, Pare was a star shaped staff. It had the same ribbon as Laevateinn's but it was a light blue. It also had the same markings as Laevateinn around each of the smooth star's spaces.

Midori had it straight up, out in the air, using both of her hands. The metal circle on the end was moving more to the left than back and forth. "Yeah, im sure she's going that way." Then, without a word, she began running to where Mayura was going. "Don't just stand there, come on! She's in grave danger!" she yelled at the two. They followed suit.

With Mayura

Mayura had just gotten out of her 'food fantasy' as she saw that...she was lost. She looked everywhere but couldn't see the others. "Loki-kun? Yamino? Midori-chan? Where could have everyone gone? I couldn't be that far, could I? " She looked at Fenrir who barked "_Don't look at me, im just as clueless as you are now._"

Mayura wined as she walked around, still in the same direction. "What are we going to do? Who knows how long we had walked..." Then, without even noticing, she was going straight for a small construction site: sewer opening. Where the whole was visible, opened a dark vortex, wait for Mayura to fall into.

She and Mayura were looking at all the street names when they were close to falling!

"Mayura!"

Mayura looked back as she was about to fall into the sewer but was saved by Loki. He had pulled her back in time. The three fell on the concrete, hard and so they had winced. Mayura was still holding on to Fenrir, protectively. Loki recovered first.

"Are you alright, Mayura?" Loki asked. Mayura opened her eyes as she replied back, "yeah, arigato Loki-kun". They both smiled, Midori and Yamino, silently were seeing the whole scene.

The two, without notice, were looking at each other's eyes. _His eyes are so sincere...and...deep..._Mayura thought. _Mayura's...eyes...I never...there...deep..._

They were out of their thoughts as they felt Fenrir's stare, then Yamino and Midori. They soon got up to there feet as Midori set up the blushing part of her plan. She was going to do something differently to put that part in the end but someone had beaten her to it.

"I hope the two of you were alright from that fall because you looked like you two were dazing off..." Midori said with much success. Mayura and Loki had acted awkwardly and that was about as much as she had predicted would happen. Loki then went to Midori while Mayura checked to see if Fenrir was injured.

"Arigato Grid for telling me what you sensed. If it wasn't for you, he might have taken Mayura and Fenrir away." Loki whispered to her. She put a smile on her face and her eyes looked at him, "your welcome. She's a friend after all, and your partner, ne?" she whispered at him. His eyes softened, thanking her that she had helped him and not have a plan of teasing.

How innocent was he thinking!

In Asgard

"Danm it!" he spoke in a loud roar, slamming away onto the floor some veils, bottles, and scrolls. _I finally know why, Loki, why you have stopped...and that is the reason why sooner or later you will suffer!_

And he laughed manically, fear would run through the ones who he had already hurt. Im the Chambers, the women who were left, had greater fear than of what can be said.

Fear to them that would rip your heart out...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hm, to plain of a chapter right? Or maybe too corny. I think I over done it when the fell on the concrete. Man I suck!**

**What the hell, you let me know and a thousand pardons for my 'broken promise'. I'm not so good with my attendance around the internet. Lately, people and homework have needed me, and I don't even have a job!**

**Im very sorry and hope this chapter could sustain you. **


	3. Chap 3, Staying Outside of Home

**Thank you again for who reviewed and read this Fanfic. Im also quiet surprised that no one sent me any MORE evil Flames so therefore this story will continue. **

**For people who already know Norse Mythology, I am just twisting things up. I was trying to get Asgard's ending in a different way; switching character's places. **

**Hey, the Author of the show also alternated it. **

**Now that that's taken care of, let's start the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap. 3, Staying Outside of Home

After that whole awkward scene past by, the five of them went to go see the old man who was in his flower shop. He had looked strong, firm jaw covered with a short bear and a mustache that were grayish-white. He was fully American, that's for sure. After giving out information to Loki, he had to ask what happened to him and Mayura. Reason why: they had some dust on their faces and clothes.

He felt kinda sorry for what had happened and asked them to stay for lunch. Loki didn't want them to disturb him but at that time, which was much unexpected, his stomach began to growl. And so they stayed for lunch. Good for all of their stomachs, bad for who ever had thought about 'manners' first. In Midori's case, it was very different. After she sensed evil energy and told Loki about it, she was on her toes. She tried to see if that feeling would happen again.

In a different subject, the old man's flower shop was close to his home so they ate in his house. His house had looked old and green like a green bottle color and had some vines going around it. He prepared food along with Yamino, since he insisted. The others were waiting in the Dinning room.

Mayura looked fascinated by the houses' old fashion. To her it had spelled 'fushigi mystery' if she ever roamed around this house at night. Thinking about ghost and all other creepy things, Mayura was walking around the living room. Loki and Fenrir checked on her to see if she was going to break anything; Loki himself, remembered her '7 fushigi mystery places' tour, around the school. She even made all the books fall! **(You're going to have to see episode 2 if you don't know that part of the show.)**

Midori looked unpleasant, though. Her fingers were laced and were in front of her mouth, looking towards nothing, thinking about that feeling. _I know I felt this feeling before but when?_, as Midori continued to think, Mayura looked at the corner of her eye to see her serious expression. She snuck up on Midori but before she did, Midori sensed her stare but acted like a 'human' and got clueless.

"Midori-chan, are you alright?" Mayura asked in back of her, she looked curious yet worried. Loki and Fenrir looked at them, seeing what's going to happen. _If I remember correctly, she doesn't like being disturbed from her thoughts..., _Loki thought. Midori closed her eyes and smiled, removing her serious exposure.

"Yeah, im alright; I was just thinking how my guardian was doing." Midori said, trying to put some innocents with her answer. Mayura soon got happy, "Don't worry, I bet she's doing just fine". Loki smiled to that, thinking how the heck Midori could have done this case all by herself.

"Alight! Who wants Yakisoba!" the old man said, coming in from the Kitchen with a huge plate of Yakisoba. Yamino brought all the other essentials. They all sat down, and ate.

Later...

They were done eating and all but they had to go to their homes now. Poor Eechan and Mayura papa, all alone and Mayura papa was exceptionally worried! **(You know how he is.)** They were all going straight for the door, saying there farewell's until they heard thunder. Mayura shuddered a little by it and what do you know, she was right in back of Loki.

"Mayura, Dijobu?" Loki asked, turning to Mayura. **(finally! I put a japanesse word...ok, from Edo but that's why it didn't work.)** Mayura looked at Loki, her eyebrows frowning while she was smiling, almost nervously, "Hai, just a little startled..." said Mayura. Loki then smiled and gave a little nudge at her hand, making her look down at him, "Don't worry about it, it's just thunder. It'll go away soon." said Loki. Mayura nodded, happy that she had a friend like Loki around these kinds of times.

He HAD become nicer! Well, towards Mayura, anyway. It's not like he was mean or anything like that, it's just that he became more...softer. In his personality, he was firm but full of respect or charisma. Midori had noticed ever since she heard his voice. It was so evident to her! Mayura had changed Loki into a more care free person. She had seen him so solemn and serious than his more playful side back in Asgard. Midori was happy to see him this way.

Though, there was something about this girl's soul. Midori not only noticed Loki, she noticed Mayura, too. She had reminded Midori of someone back in Asgard but...she didn't want to bring that up. As Midori saw Loki look at her, she had a coy face. Fenrir looked at the scene unfold between the two, liking what's happening (being held by Midori). Loki soon got what she was trying to say and soon showed his response: an annoyed face.

Thoughts: Midori- _you like her don't you?_

Loki- _cut it out Grid, I don't like her, and she is just a friend!_

Youth has dominated those two this time as they thought childishly. Yes, no matter how old you are, your past will always come back to you or in their case, their current body form. The old man who had given his name at the dinning room, John had come from the Kitchen with Yamino. John was going to say goodbye and Yamino was about to leave with the rest but the two noticed the storm. By then, it was pouring out side and all the markets were being closed really fast.

"It looks like a storm has snuck in our town. Im sorry but I don't have many umbrellas, just one." John said as he looked at the group. Yamino then walked up as he said, "John-sama said he can let us stay for the night but that is entirely up to you".

"Oh no, we couldn't do that" Midori, Mayura and Loki said in unison; Loki and Mayura raising their hands in the process. They looked at each other and smiled, _that was weird_..., they thought. Midori talked first, "I don't think we should stay, it would be rude to do so".

"With all do respect, we did use up your time enough. To even stay for the night is a little over the top for you" Loki said.

"Nonsense, you can stay until the storm passes. It's no bother at all." John said.

"But-", Mayura said but was cut short, "no more but's. If you go out in that storm with just one umbrella, believe me you'll be soaked. Unless you want me to take you in car or call a taxi-" John was also cut off. The mention of a car ride made Loki feel grateful that he offered to let them stay! He showed that he was surprised by those words and Midori saw this. Guess who cut him off first?

"No! I mean, I get very car sick and I really don't feel like ano, throwing up..." Midori said as she sweat drop at what she said;_ Baka, Grid no baka. _Everyone looked at her surprisingly but especially Loki who was amazed.

"Alright then, it's settled. Were staying" Mayura suddenly said, clapping her hands together; making Midori feel less self-conscious of herself. John had this silly old man's grin on his face again as he began to talk, "I'll get your rooms ready then".

"I'll help you" Yamino said but was stopped, "No, you help quiet enough today Yamino-san. Please stay here with the rest of the guests" John said as he went up stairs which was closed to the doorway.

They all looked at the screen door of the house as lightning was now showing up. It looked endless; this storm was more of a typhoon! They all looked rather concerned but had different thoughts on their minds. Loki may not have noticed but Midori did. This was no ordinary storm, it had this aura that felt familiar and she had known where this aura came from.

_Later...I should tell him later..._ Midori thought. Fenrir looked up at her, guessing what she has in her mind as she looked out of the screen door with a serious stare.

Late Evening

The storm hasn't passed and so the group stayed for the night. So far he had two rooms as guest rooms, both with queen sized beds so one for the males and one for the females. John had said he was sorry for not having them a spare of clothes for the night but it was alight for them. They could sleep with what they were wearing. **(Sorry for not mentioning what they were wearing and what season it was to be more vivid but here it is...)**.

Mayura was wearing casual clothing. A flurry, blue skirt that was above the knees with a white colored t-shirt; her shoes being a little darker of a blue than her skirt. They were Leather on the outside, rubber soles with no straps. She had gotten in the bed. The sheets were cool and fresh. Midori was wearing an Emily West Surplice Seersucker dress **(I got it from the internet! Sue me for not putting it simple)** which looked cute on her with elegant white shoes that had one strap. She was taking off her socks and then climbed on the bed.

"Midori-chan, what would you like to do?" Mayura asked Midori, not yet under the covers. Midori shrugged, "well, I do want to continue what you were talking about when we were walking to the detective agency?" Midori suggested. Does that sound interesting to you folks?

Mayura nodded and started to talk "Once, when I was little and had already liked detective work, my mama had passed away. **(Story telling mode will be in italic. For the ones who haven't seen the episode where Mayura and Mayura papa looked at their past here is a portion of it)**

_I was reading a book about a cat who was a detective and solved cases...I had wanted to be just like him. I didn't understand, though...back then when she died...I had thought that she was hiding and that I could find her where ever I can look for her._

_One day I just took off and thought of where to look for her, in an amusement ride we both had looked forward to. A ride where I had to go through and when I reached its end I would find my mama at the end of it. _

_I went through, not even noticing that it was under construction. I had made it through its entire puzzle and when I had thought that I was going to see my mama's face again, I fell in a whole..._

_Right there was when I started to feel scared, lonely, worried that I may never get out and have my prize. I called out for mama but nothing. I had tried getting out but nothing...I almost lost hope when I saw my Papa. He stretched his hand and grabbed me; pulling me up and hugged me. He was very worried about me and even if I didn't get to see my mama, I had my papa with me._

Mayura had stopped quietly. Midori felt content for her, her eyes were soft and she had a warm smile on her face. She was already under the covers so she had thought it was best to pretend to sleep. She closed her eyes and kept on hearing her.

"That's why im grateful for having Loki around, too. He was the one who had brighten up my day when I was in need of someone that day; just like my papa when I wanted my mama...Im hap-" Mayura was cut short as she looked at her left to see that Midori had fallen asleep. A tint of pink on her cheeks and her smile was still there. It had seemed that it was hard to get rid of when she heard Mayura say those last words.

_giggle Im happy for having him around, too, Mayura. Im happy that you both got to change for the better, together, for your sakes. Good night and have a good fortune for you... _As Midori thought, Mayura smiled, went under the covers, and started to go to sleep, too.

Around Midnight

Midori opened one of her eyes to see if Mayura was asleep which she was. She carefully, quietly got out of bed and walked out of the bed room. Fixing her dress a little, she walked towards where Loki was sleeping; at the end of the hall way. She tried to be quiet all this time but the floors creaked too much! By the time she got there though, Loki had opened the door.

"What are you doing, Grid? It's the middle of the night." Loki mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes, obviously tired. Midori walked inside fast and locked the door. In all this, Loki just looked more annoyed and so crossed his arms. "What do you want around this time, Grid? Couldn't you tell me in the morning?" Loki asked again. Lightening flashing through to curtains as Midori got her staff out and started to wave it in a circle at all four walls, including the ceiling and floor.

Loki was finally awake when he saw what she was doing. Someone was spying on them and he never even felt it.

She stopped what she was doing and stood in front of Loki. "Your senses are going weak. It's unbelievable that you never even sensed that worthless creature!" Midori said, getting very angry from remembering what Odin did to Frigga before she was imprisoned. It may as well be the cause of why she was imprisoned!

Loki got Laevateinn out just as Yamino and Fenrir were about to wake up and stopped his time. (They were on a sofa that was across the bed).Yamino and Fenrir were somewhat frozen now.

Loki looked back at Midori with concern, "Grid, please calm down, do you remember what happened to you the last time?" Loki said. Midori hesitated and soon clamed herself, lowering Pare down to her legs. It was about to glow red but it had cooled down. Her eyes were down cast as Loki walked forward.

"Look at me, Grid and let me see what had troubled you now" Loki said. Midori looked at Loki, her eyes showing him of what she really felt. Sorrow, anger, almost all the negative feelings were shown and it hurt him the most. To see his sister in such pain, she was in almost the same state as Hel was. He hugged her at that very moment and she was taken back.

"It's alright...Grid...im here, it's all over. You're safe now..." Loki said, trying to make her forget.

A flash of memories raced through Midori's mind as she saw Hel and Loki hugging. Tears ran down her checks instantly as she saw her, hadn't seen Hel in such a long time. Midori closed her eyes and hugged her brother back.

"He...he killed her...Loki, Odin killed Frigga..." Midori sobbed, she was slowly crying herself to sleep. She finally remembered what had happened in Asgard before she was imprisoned. In truth, she didn't tell anyone that she lost some of her memories but now she wished she didn't have them back.

Loki then had eyes of determination but mixed with sadness. _Odin, why make harm to the rest? Why Hel, why now Grid? What have you done?! Danm you...danm you!_ Loki thought as he hugged Midori tighter.

No one had seen them, at least Odin didn't. Even though they were frozen, Yamino and Fenrir heard and saw what was happening. They decided to not say a word for a few days about this moment. And even though Midori sealed all sounds and sights of that room, someone was watching them and it was definitely not Odin.

Loki ened up putting Midori back in her room after she fell asleep and got Yamino and Fenrir back in time. The night continued it's stormy roar without being such a threat.

In Asgard

Odin was looking through Eir's mind. For the moment, he hadn't planned anything for her so he decided to keep her there. He left the dark room, and Eir in a tank of green water, keeping her unconious. He walked through his halls and went to a room where it was bright, big, and full of riches. It was a bed room but of royalty!

On the bed lied a young lady with long, straight, brunet hair and a white, beautiful face. She was unconcious and had been ever since she was captured. Odin sat right next to her on the bed, caressing her creamy white cheek. He smirked and stood up.

"Looks like I got one at my side..." Odin said as he looked at his right to see a mirror. The mirror had painted designs on it and in the middle was a woman with an English style dress, also white, with olive green eyes and yellow hair with light brown highlights at the slit ends of her hair.

"Too bad you had to get in my way, _honey_", Odin said last as his reflection was being massacred! It had looked like a different kind of reality in there. Odin walked up to the entrance and looked back at the room with a smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams ladies". And then the lights went out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Im am extremely sorry for not putting this around the weekend! My parents drag me everywhere so that I would be away from the computer. Anyways, if you have questions about this chap., be free to ask me anything. I hope I don't get to update on another Monday, this makes it 2 times I did this! **

**Now I know, maybe 3 to 5 parts of this chap. was unusual to you. You people can ask me about that, too.**

**Well, at least I thought ahead. Chap. 4, hopefully, will come out soon so please continue to Read and Review! **

**Ja**** ne! **


	4. Chap 4, A FunTroublesome Morning

Hello, long~time no see. I'm sorry but I fell very ill but now I'm back!

Hopefully someone, at least one person has been reading my fan fictions still, right?

Well, let's getting on with the show since I bet youre so impatient to do so.

(Am I in trouble? o.o)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4, A Fun/Troublesome Morning

Dawn had swept over the lands slowly and gently, making the sun's early raisers smile for the new day. Of course, those that were not early raisers were soon welcomed by a nice greeting from the sun's rays.

At a certain house, at a certain room, there layed two girls fast asleep; the sun soon going through the curtains and on to one of their faces. That one girl soon woke up and sat upright, rubbing her eyes like a child would. She yawned and quietly got off the bed so to not wake the other girl up. The little girl smiled pleasantly as she peaked through the curtains, her green eyes shinning.

"What a nice welcome from Midgard. The day already looks nice..." the little girl whispered, her grip on the curtain tightened just a bit. The door to the room creaked open, but she didn't even twitched. She knew that her brother had come, her twin brother which had quietly went inside the room and gone towards her.

"Good morning, Midori" the boy said, still in his usual clothing but ruffled. The girl smiled and looked at him, "good morning Loki".

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Loki asked. She nodded, then looked at the girl that was sleeping on the huge bed.

"Loki..." Midori began, Loki putting attention to her now, "yes?"

"Do you want to go to Asgard?", she asked, still looking at the girl who was still asleep. She then ripped her gze away from the girl to Loki, seeing that he was taken back by this.

"I'm-not sure..." responded Loki, looking down now and away from Midori.

She took hold of one of his hands, making him look back at her.

"I understand, this world is so unique, too unique to leave," she paused and then said, "I'll be going back." Loki's eyes showed disbelief as he tried to comprehend what she was really saying. Midori lowered her head.

"Even though I like this place already, I know I need to go back for the others. My concious won't leave me alone about that. In this human world, they think that some gods are bad, but that's not me then." Then she lifted her face and smiled at him; her eyes shut.

"Besides, I'll bring back whatever you need from our world, if you like?"

This made Loki smile, too, and it was then that the other girl on the bed woke up from her slumber. Midori and Loki looked back at where Mayura was, sitting herself up from the bed. The huge white covers smoothing out the bump that was once Mayura's legs as she fully sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Mayura" Loki said first just when she stopped stretching. She turned to him and smiled, "Ohayo Loki-kun!"

Mayura walked up to the two, also greeting Midori in the process. She opened the curtains to their fullest and show the beating warm sun into the room and on to the faces of the two younger people in it. She smiled at how the day was looking already.

_She not only brings out the good in people but also other good things in life as well. I guess this is what's called 'living for what's worth in life'... _Midori thought as she smiled at Mayura first then at what was infront of her. Loki had done the same actions as Midori did and watched the scenery that had unfolded.

Mayura's hair was a little messed up from the comfy bed she had layed on. Her outfit was also messed up, her collared t-shirt was scrunched up and so was her skirt. When Mayura's senses were finally alert and awake, she smelled something cooking downstairs. Her stomach growled loud enough to let it be heard.

"Ah-hah, I must be hungry now" Mayura laughed nervously, scratching her head in the process. Loki smiled, his eyebrows frowning, too, at Mayura's silliness, "come on, let's go downstairs now. Yamino must at least be making breakfast without me knowing it."

Mayura had stopped her nervous laugh and smiled, "hai!"

All three of them went down stairs to the kitchen. Once there, they all saw that John was cooking instead of Yamino. Yamino was sitting down on the table with Fenrir on his lap, wagging his tail for what was cooking. John looked away for a minute from what he was cooking and grinned at the three that came in. It must have been around 8:30 or so. They all woke up somewhat early, then!

"Good morning you bunch of youngsters, took you long to wake up. It's late now!" John said and they all had a sweatdrop once they noticed the time from the old fashioned clock that was hung on their left side of the kitchen.

"Sit down, sit down! The breakfast is about to be served." John said with full laughing joy. He seemed happy, too happy for an early riser. Then again, he does run a shop so normally wouldn't he be used to waking up early?

The trio sat down around where Yamino was at and waited for the food to be served. They had actually thought of leaving in the morning but since John had beat them to sneaking out of the door, they all stayed for one more meal. John finished breakfast in less than a minute and began to eat with the rest of the guests. The meal was made of eggs, bacon and toasted bread with juice, butter and jam on the side. In the middle of this, they started to talk.

"So, what do you think should be around the train station's stores?" Mayura asked John.

"A convenience store or a tayaki stand." answered John. Through this little question, the two started to talk more and more about stores and what they should have in them, and, of course, how much of a mystery it is that they don't have some things and other inconveniences. Pretty much a typical human conversation to the rest of the table.

Loki had Fenrir on his lap now and was giving him some of his food to eat. John noticed this and stood up.

"I'll feed the pup for you if you don't mind, I have special kind of food for this little tyke." John grinned at Fenrir, which, in return, had a sweatdrop around his head as he felt uneasy by this nice gesture that the man made. Loki had let John do as he asked and took Fenrir to the pantry. Loki finished the rest of his meal and was about to drink the orange juice that was placed by his host when Midori noticed a piece of the eggs that they had been eating on his cheek and chin.

"Oh, hey, you got something there." Midori said as she got a napkin and cleaned off on his chin. She then got an idea of how she could see the two's relationship and so she left the cheek cleaning part to Mayura who was across from Loki. Mayura noticed Midori's actions and thought it was cute that maybe Midori was taking a liking to Loki but when she saw that Midori left the cheek uncleaned, Mayura quickly took a napkin and repeated Midori's actions.

Mayura tilted Loki's chin upwards and started to clean off the piece of egg that was there.

"You missed a spot, Midori" Mayura said while looking at Loki. And all this time, Loki's tinted cheeks from when Midori's clean up got a little bit more color by Mayura's unexpected actions. She never did this, so why is she doing it now? It was a weird to find her doing this for Loki. Mayura stopped, giving a little nod and a smile. She sat back down.

In that whole moment, Yamino's eyes were a little wide and had a blush to his face. Midori was smirking like a cat, mischivious and loving each passing second that had come to Mayura and Loki. _If only I can grab that moment to see anytime! XD_, Midori thought.

Regaining his composure, Loki thanked both Mayura and Midori for doing what they did, which he didn't know what to call it because of his visage feeling slightly warmer.

"Mayura, are you coming down with a fever?" Loki asked, making the question seem ironic to himself. Mayura blinked but said, "no, why would you ask?"

"Just checking..." Loki said, his composure leaving him to feel all kinds of weird emotions. _Maybe I'm coming down with a cold...? _Loki thought as he looked at his empty plate. He suddenly stood up and announced he'll be back. Then he left to go upstairs.

_They are both hopeless! Should I push them to the limit now or not? _Midori thought, a little disappointed now that **that **was the only action she saw today from the two. For some reason she craved for more but knew she couldn't push her luck, so she followed Loki. She also announced that she'll be upstairs and she would come back.

Once upstairs, Midori came to a halt and quickly got Pare out of thin air to her right hand. _Something's off....Where is this feeling coming from? _Midori thought as she slowly took a step forward, carefully. She opened one of the rooms and black water had spewed out. She quickly closed the door shut. _What the heck is going on?!_

Midori's eyes widen, Loki might be in these rooms or she could be trapped in a different dimension without noticing. She tightened her grip on Pare and decided to open all the doors, one by one. The dark waters were about to engulf her as she chanted an ancient Greek phrase so that she could begin eliminating from what she felt was evil powers at play.

Spinning Pare slowly, trying to get momentum at the phrase that she said; each word, having strong powers within them.

"_**Kakia**_ _**Aphesis!**_"

Out of nowhere, there came winds from behind going under and up to where Pare was in her hands. The dark water, all of it, changed it's shape to being 5 shinning souls. _Where could have these souls come from...? _Midori asked to herself as she had looked up at the souls, then, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. In a swift movement, she made the final blow to the souls.

"_**Apobaino!**_"

And just as she said it, the souls dissipated. _So, they couldn't go back to where they once belonged, huh...? I feel sad now for doing that. Their continents must be destroyed then and I just killed them..._Midori thought, sadly. The uneasy feeling went away, meaning the dimension that she was had also dissipated.

"Midori!" Loki yelled, running towards Midori from her left side of the hallway, with Laevateinn in his hands. Midori looked at the room, from where the souls was. Loki looked at the direction that she was looking at and was surprised. In the room, there was what it had appeared to be a painting of two ladies, one young and the other older. Both having golden blond hair. The older one having gray eyes, and the younger with green eyes. both wearing a smile in a garden, the girl hugging the lady from the waist.

"It's the wife and daughter of John..." Midori silently said. Loki looked her way and noticed the tears that were falling down her cheek. The silence had continued.

"I see..." Loki said, finally looking back at the room that had been opened.

Minutes later

Loki and Midori came downstairs, carrying the group's stuff. The two left it at the front of the entrance and went where the others were. They were at the living room, making Fenrir do a scavenger hunt for the pieces of food that John scattered. Mayura was cheering Fenrir on, saying hot and cold and all that stuff. Yamino was hoping that his brother wouldn't get mad after this.

"You guys, we have to leave now. We over stayed our welcome, now we have to go." Midori and Loki said. Mayura groaned, wanting to stay a little bit more. Yamino got Fenrir and went to Loki's side. Mayura followed suit. John stood up and gestured to them that he'll lead them to the door if that was their desicion. They all put their shoes on, fixed themselves up and were ready to go out. John opened the door for them and they all thanked him for his hospitality.

"You all come back anytime, you hear? Bye folks!" John yelled cheerfully while waving his hand in the air. Then, Midori made a spin around to tell John something.

"Your loved ones are happy that you are happy, so don't worry about them!" This had taken John into a surprised state.

"Bye Old man John!" Midori waved and spun around. She got scolded by everyone in the little group of her manners but she was glad she said that to him. As John had gazed at the group from all their scolding while heading back to their homes, he was strangely reminded of his wife a daughter that had passed away.

The flower shop had belonged to his family, the family he made. And so now, in memory of them, he is living to the fullest, and taking care of the flower shop.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Missed me? No, you missed these stories.

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! And hopefully I'll be starting again with all of my stories. Look forward to it please! ^-^

See ya later!


End file.
